


Fear's Maxvid Week Fics

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Amputation, Apocalypse, Body Horror, Co-Counselor AU, Crime, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, M/M, Maxvid Week, Mostly Top!Max and Bottom!David, Murder, One Shot, Rape, Reverse Age AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: The fics in this are 7 Maxvid week fics, please read the notes on each chapter. 1. Reverse Age AU(Drugs), 2. ABO AU, 3. High School AU(Max is a teacher and David is a student), 4. Crime, 5. Apocalypse AU, 6. Co-Counselor AU, and 7. Free Day(This will have body horror). These stories were written quickly and are mainly just porn, I wanted stuff to just post on the days lol





	1. Day 1: Reverse Age AU

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is Counselor Max x kid David, and drugs are involved. I am not going to lie and say this is accurate as I've never done drugs lol

Max pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated groan. “For fuck's sake!” He yelled walking over to David and Jasper, pulling the two boys apart. “What the hell are the two of you fighting about now?”

“Davey ripped my map up! I was going to show it to counselor Nikki, but he grabbed it and tore it up!” Jasper looked at the ground. “I mapped out the whole area and everything...I was hoping to get my mapping badge….”

“I wanted to help, but you said that I couldn’t!” David glared at Jasper. “You need to know how to share!”

“Because the last time I let you help, you ruined everything!” Jasper yelled. “I’ve tried to help you understand how much fun camp can be, but you always mess everything up or get bored!”

“This camp sucks! Camping sucks!” David yelled, stomping on the ground, the back of his shirt being held by Max.

Max’s eye twitched, letting go of Jasper. “I can’t argue about this camp sucking, but you little shits need to get along. If you fight, that means I have to actually do my job and break it up.” He held onto David’s shirt still. “Me and Nikki already weighed our options on letting you kids fight each other and bet on it, but Neil apparently thinks that is child abuse and illegal.”

Jasper sighed. “I’m going to go remake my map with the arts and crafts camp….” He walked away, picking up pieces of his ripped map as he saw them.

“God, I hate that kid….Uh, you didn’t hear that…” Max glanced down at David. “But you do need to be punished for ruining another camper’s project.” He pulled David with him. “You get to clean the bathrooms.”

“What no! This is a load of hooey!” David complained, pouting. “I just wanted to help Jasper!”

“Yeah well, this is what you get for starting a fight and interrupting my nap.” Max grabbed some cleaning supplies from the Quartermaster store, giving them to David, and led the boy to the bathrooms. “Make sure to clean them really good, I’ll be having Neil make sure you did it right.” Max smirked at David’s glare. “If you do a good job, I’ll give you a piece of candy from my special stash.”

David’s eyes lit up at the thought of getting some candy, making a disgusted face when he actually got into the bathroom. “Oh...Hooey….”

Max sat on a chair, reading a magazine, looking up occasionally to tell David to get back to cleaning, when the boy tried to sneak away. When David was finally finished, the exhausted ten-year-old walked over to Max, his clothes wet and hair a mess. “Did you make everything shine?”

“I did! Candy!” David held out his hand.

Max stood up, looking in the bathrooms to check. “Looks good enough to me. Alright, follow me to my tent and I’ll give you some candy. But, you have to ask more nicely brat….” He grabbed his chair, leading David into the forest.

David pouted, following behind Max. “Why don’t you stay in the counselor cabin with counselor Neil? I know counselor Nikki likes to sleep in a tent to be closer to nature, but you hate this camp too.”

“You’ve never been Neil’s roommate….I like my personal space without being surrounded by nerd shit.” Max and David entered his tent, Max motioning to his blow up mattress. “Undress out of those wet clothes and sit. I’ll get the candy for you…” Max kneeled down at his footlocker, unlocking it, and looking at the different illegal substances he’d hidden under some clothes.

David undressed, sitting naked on Max’s bed. “What kind of candy are you going to give me?” He looked over at Max. “Can I get two pieces? I worked super hard to clean the bathrooms!”

“You didn’t need to take your underwear off, but whatever…” Max grabbed a multicolored pill, a condom, and a small bottle of lube; shutting and locking the footlocker. “You can only have one, but trust me, it is going to be good.” He handed David the pill. “Suck on it for a little while, don’t chew it right away or swallow it.”

Taking the pill, David popped it into his mouth. “It tastes kind of funny, but it doesn’t taste bad…”

“Keep sucking on it and tell me how it makes you feel.” Max watched him closely. “You also can’t tell anyone about this, they’d get jealous of you getting a piece of my special candy.”

David started to squirm a bit, his body starting to warm up. “I feel weird…” Continuing to suck on the pill, David pressed his knees together, his pupils dilating. “My body feels hotter….My head is feeling fuzzy…” A shiver went down his back, causing him to let out a small noise.

Max moved his hand to David’s cock, rubbing it. “Do you like how this feels?”

“Ah!” David’s eyes went wide, his hips bucking against Max’s hand, his cock becoming hard. “W..What happened to it….”

“I’m going to make you feel good, then you can make me feel good.” Max moved his face between David’s legs, licking up the side of the redhead’s erection.

David’s toes curled, it felt weird, but it wasn’t unpleasant. His eyes rolled back, his breathing hitching, causing him to swallow what was left of the pill. “I accidentally swallowed the candy…” David tried to get his eyes to focus, everything seemed to be spinning, and he was feeling really good.

“That is fine...You are going to have something else in your mouth soon and you would have swallowed it.” Max took his own cock from his pants. “The candy already did most of it’s job.” He moved onto the blow-up mattress. “Get on your knees in front of me. I have a treat for you to suck on….”

“Another treat?” David had a little trouble getting up, collapsing on his knees in front of Max, looking at Max’s erection confused. “This?”

“Yeah... I want you to treat it like a popsicle or a lollipop...How you’d suck and lick those. But I swear to fucking god kid, if you bite it….” Max put a hand to David’s head. “I will not play nice….”

David’s tongue came out of his mouth, drool dripping from it. He licked the air a couple times, not able to tell the distance he needed to be and having to move a little closer. Leaning closer, he ended up getting Max’s cock to his forehead. “I missed…” He started to laugh, moving his head up. “I got it now!”

Max moaned, feeling David’s small wet tongue lick his cock. “That’s it….Just like that…” He tightened his fingers into David’s hair.

The ten-year-old’s own cock was twitching, his drool dripping down Max’s cock, and he was seeing many different waves of color. His heart was racing, he felt like he was burning up, and he was very confused by the signals his body was trying to send him. David began rocking his hips back and forth while on his knees, humping the air, his tongue moving all over Max’s hard cock.

“Start putting it in your mouth and suck on it…” Max put some lubricant on his fingers and reached behind David, pushing a finger deep into the boy feeling the muscles loosen. “Your ass is already getting like this....” David let out a gasp, jerking backward into Max’s finger.

“MAX!” David cried out, moving his mouth around the head of Max’s cock, sucking on it lightly. His eyes rolled back, feeling Max push a second finger into him. His head starting to bob up and down, taking more of Max’s cock in his mouth, trying to get as much as he could fit without choking.

Max spread his fingers inside David, pushing them deeper, rocking his hips up toward David’s face. “Good boy, Davey….Shit…” His breathing hitched, hooking his fingers inside David, moving them faster. “Okay...Okay...Stop now.” Max pulled his fingers out of David.

David pulled back, a trail of drool leading from Max’s cock to his mouth. He licked his lips, looking up in a daze at Max. David let out a small yelp, as Max pulled him up and pushed him down onto the bed on his back. “M-Max?” He looked down at Max, watching him put the condom on. The room seemed like it was spinning, it becoming harder to concentrate on Max, he started to see a bright glow come from around the camp counselor.

“Try to be quiet…” Max’s voice sounded so far away to David, David seeing horns grow out of Max’s head, the boy’s pupils wide and his breathing harsh. Max spread the boy’s legs, pressing his cock into him, feeling the boy jerk under him. “Fuck…” He moaned, pushing as deep as possible inside David.

With his eyes going wide, David let out a loud cry, his insides pulsing around Max’s cock. The ten-year-old could see little fireworks, it felt like shocks were going through his body. David’s fingers pressed into the air mattress, his body starting to shake, his head wobbling side to side with each of Max’s thrust inside him. He didn’t really understand what was happening, but he started to hump his hips along with Max’s movements, feeling really good.

Max looked down at David, seeing that the boy was in a sort of trance with his mouth open, but no sound was coming out. David’s body was jerking under him, drool going down the sides of his mouth, his ass tightening around his cock. “Ugn….David…” Max moaned, starting to thrust harder into the smaller body.

David closed his mouth, his whole body tightening up, feeling Max slam up against his prostate relatively. He tried to cry out Max’s name or say anything intelligible, but only gibberish came out. “Guh mma! Ahh! Nnghh!” Letting out small whimpers, his back arched, and he dry orgasmed with his body twisting under Max.

Wrapping his arms around David, Max held David close, thrusting quickly a couple more times. “Shit...This feels so good…” Max pressed his head into the mattress, holding David’s head to his chest. “Just a little more….” He thrust deep into David, feeling David give another jerk upward, and he came inside the condom.

Pulling out, Max removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it into the trash. David’s body was still arched, his legs still spread open, and his body was covered in sweat. Max put David’s clothes back on him, moving him into a more comfortable position in the bed. The counselor then looked outside the tent to make sure no one else was around, before he sat down in a chair to read while he waited for David to come down from the high.

David moved a hand up looking at his fingers, waving his hand back and forth, a smile coming on his face. He took in a couple quick breaths, turning his head toward Max. “I really liked that candy….” He managed to say after a few minutes.

“Good, if you keep quiet about me giving you the candy and whatever else you remember later...I will give you more candy another time.” Max flipped through his magazine. “But you have to start being a better camper, if you keep causing problems, that causes ME problems. Got that?”

Sitting up, David instantly fell back down against the bed. “Woah….I still feel dizzy…” He turned on his side, still seeing random waves of color throughout the tent, and the horns were slowly disappearing from Max’s head. 

Max stood up, grabbing the still slightly delusional boy off the bed. “Let’s go for a little walk and get you some fresh air.” He took David out of the tent, the boy being hit by the smell of the trees around them, and looking in wonder at all the leaves above them. “You see how beautiful this nature shit is? Don’t you want to like camp and not be a pain in my ass?”

David watched birds fly overhead, the drugs still not fully worn off, causing him to be mesmerized by them. His head turning when he heard some chittering noises, watching a couple squirrels running around a tree. “Nature is beautiful!” He stumbled, Max having to keep him from falling on his face. “Look at all these trees and the animals! Why have I hated camp?”

“Probably because your parents shipped you off here for three months because they didn’t want to deal with you? That is why I hated camp….Now I’m stuck watching a bunch of annoying brats…” Max mumbled the last part under his breath. “There are a lot of activities that you could participate in, Davey. You also need to apologize to Jasper for ripping his map up...If he tells Campbell, I’m fucked.”

They walked around the woods for about an hour, the sun starting to go down, and David finally being stable enough that Max wasn’t worried about being caught. “Thank you so much, Max!” David smiled at Max, giving him a hug around the legs. “You’ve shown me the beauty that is around the camp! I promise to be a good camper from this moment on!”

“Great! If you do your best and not cause me problems, I might even score us some brownies for you to try next time. But remember this is very important….” Max squatted down to David’s height, looking him sternly in the eyes. “If you ever, fucking tell anyone what we do when we are alone, or about the treats I give you for your good behavior...I will be very upset with you and I’ll have to stop letting you hang out with me.”

David nodded his head quickly, his eyes wide with fear. “I promise I won’t ever tell! I will work my hardest to be the best camper at camp! Even better than Jasper!”

“Heh….Good luck with that….” Max rolled his eyes, patting David on the head, and standing back up. “Head back to the Mess Hall, I’m sure you’re hungry as fuck right now.”

David’s stomach growled at the mention of food, his cheeks turning red. “Max...can you bend down again, just for a second….”

Max sighed. “Alright. What?” He leaned down, David kissing him on the lips. “What the fuck?!” His eyes widened, pulling back from David.

“I think I love you, Max!” David cheerfully opened his arms out. “I can’t wait to get more candy and spend time with you! Being with you makes me feel warm and happy!”

Max grimaced, glancing around to make sure no one heard or saw anything. “You might be confused about your feelings kid....”

David shook his head. “No! I love you, Max!” His face was full of determination.

Putting a hand to his face, Max let out a long groan. “Fuuuccck…..” He dragged his hand down, eying David’s happy face. “Fine, you can think that, but don’t ever kiss me or say that in public ever again.”

David pouted a little. “Okay….” Then he perked up, a large smile on his face. “But I can when we are alone?!”

“I am going to regret everything…..I’m either going to end up in jail or killing myself...” Max grumbled to himself. “Sure, whatever, do what you want when we’re alone. Just never in front of Nikki, Neil, the other campers, or anyone else. Now get your ass to that Mess Hall…”

“Yes sir!” David ran toward to Mess Hall, almost falling, but catching himself. “I’m okay!” He called back to Max, the older man having out of instinct reached out to run and grab him if he did start to fall.

“I’m going to have to eat some “candy” myself tonight….and a lot of alcohol...” Max hung his head, walking to the Mess Hall himself.

 

The End.


	2. Day 2 ABO AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO universe which was rushed because of time. Set in my ABO universe with devices and a medication to help with going into heat. Posted this early because I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow.

“David, did you remember to stock the pharmacy? You do know the kids could present at any time if they aren’t already.” Gwen looked at her checklist. “The parents have checked if their children have already gone through the change, but there are still some campers who are around the age now.”

David put his hands on his hips. “Of course I remembered to stock the pharmacy! I learned my lesson last year...Thank goodness Max and a couple of the other campers hadn’t gone through the change yet!” He paused. “Max is fifteen now isn’t he?”

“Yep…” Gwen flipped the checklist over, looking at the camper list. “His parents haven’t listed a classification for him yet, so it doesn’t seem like he has gone through the change...Please, let him be a Beta...We don’t need to deal with his first heat…”

David laughed nervously. “I’ll make sure to have Alpha and Omega medicine on me at all times, just to make sure things don’t get out of hand.” He perked up, seeing the bus heading toward them. “They’re back and we have new campers joining us this year too!”

“Yay...More little brats we have to keep an eye on to make sure they don’t mature early….” Gwen sighed, watching the bus pull up.

Campers unloaded from the bus, a couple wearing collars or bracelets. Neil having a bracelet on and not looking very happy with Nikki nudging him in the side and asking him inappropriate questions. Max pushed them both out of his way, rolling his eyes.

“Neil is still Neil, Nik. It isn’t like he is a new person just because he ended up being an Alpha…Though I have to say, I did not see that coming.” Max laughed, then glanced over at David and Gwen. “I thought you’d be a Beta like them.”

“You have no idea how badly I wish I was a Beta, Max….” Neil sighed. “I am lucky that I haven’t found my mate yet, so I don’t have to worry about losing my mind.” He messed with his bracelet. “My mom didn’t want to risk it and bought me one of these annoying bracelets if I forget to take my medicine.” Neil watched some of the kids with collars on. “I guess I’m lucky I don’t have to wear a collar…”

“When do you think you will show what you are, Max?” Nikki asked.

Max shrugged walking with his friends. “Don’t know, don’t really care. I just hope I’m not an Omega and that it doesn’t happen at camp.” He patted his duffle bag. “Parents did give me medication for Omega and Alpha just in case though. Guess I should be happy they care at all, but I think it is because they don’t want to have to deal with being grandparents.”

“Welcome back kids!” David smiled as they passed him. “Good to see you again, Max!”

Max sighed. “Good to see you too, David…”

“Are you ready for another exciting year at Camp Campbell?” David ruffled Max’s hair, his pupils dilating for a moment, and his arm getting goosebumps.

Max reached up, hitting David’s hand away. “I told you to stop with messing up my hair!”

David shook his head, moving his hand to his face, breathing in slowly. “I...Sorry, Max. I’m suddenly not feeling so great, you know where your tent is...Gwen, can you handle the new campers by yourself for a while?”

“Uh, sure thing, David. What’s wrong?” Gwen glanced at David, then at Max.

“I’ll have to talk to you about that later…” David quickly headed for the counselor cabin.

Max felt a little hazy as David moved away from him, blinking a couple times. “Okay, kids, who wants to help me with the new campers?” Gwen asked, looking at the returning campers, Neil being sixteen was the oldest camper. “You know, Neil, I think you are old enough that if you want, we could use another co-counselor!”

“Ahh, yeah...I’ll pass on that. I’m only here again because my parents are busy and still don’t think I’m old enough to be home alone.” Neil shrugged. “Also, I think if I wasn’t here, Max and Nikki would drive you and David insane.”

“Once I’m sixteen, you can bet your ass I’m not coming back to this camp. I’ll get a summer job or something instead.” Max stumbled a little, closing his eyes. “I’m going to my tent…” He looked at his hand and headed to his tent.

“I vill help you, Gwen!” Dolph piped up cheerfully, waving a hand.

Gwen let out a groan. “Sure...Why not...You aren’t the worst option…” She flinched at Nikki already climbing a tree and screaming loudly. “I’m getting a migraine…”

“Max…” Neil walked into the tent and watched Max lick the back of his own hand. “I think you are starting to present signs that you are definitely not a Beta…If you start to lose control, don’t forget to take your medicine…It is really weird that you suddenly started to-” Realisation came over Neil’s face. “...Right after David touched you and you hit his hand away.” He pointed at the hand up at Max’s mouth. “With that hand….Holy shit, Max, David is-”

Max’s eyes widened, dropping his hand. “Don’t you even fucking say it!”

“I think David might be your mate, even he started to act weird right after touching your head and your hand….But…” Neil’s eyebrows pressed together. “He is a Beta...He’s said so himself. He’s twenty-nine-years-old, sure there have been rare cases of someone being late or early…..Max? Max! Don’t leave without taking some medicine!”

“He is not my fucking mate! I am going to prove that! This is all some big coincidence!” Max yelled as he ran toward the counselor cabin. The hair’s on the back of his neck rising, a sweet smell wafting from the cabin. Max started to slowly walk toward the cabin, trying to stop himself. “No...No...Anyone but him….”

From outside the door, he could hear David gasping inside. “W-Why aren’t the pills working...I’ve taken two already…” David moaned, rubbing his cock, his ass wet from self-lubrication, his shorts around his ankles. “Ha...haaa..Nnng….” He squeezed his cock hard, moving his other hand down to finger himself, his body felt like it was on fire, his hips jerking upward, and his head leaning back against his bed. “F...Fooey!”

Max opened the cabin door, walking in, and shutting it behind him. “David….” He staggered, dropping to his knees, breathing speeding up.

“Max, no!” David’s body locked up. “T..take your medicine!”

“I don’t think….” Max’s cock was hard, hurting inside his underwear. “Shit…” Max put a hand on the floor, his toes pressing into it, and he lunged at David.

David slipped from the side of his bed, laying completely on the floor on his back. His fingers coming out of himself and his hand being removed from his cock. “Ma-!” He moaned feeling Max press his lips to his.

Max quickly took his own cock from his pants, thrusting hard into David, his heart racing. David let out a loud cry, his back arching. Like an animal, Max began to thrust quickly in and out of David, grabbing his hips roughly, his nails digging into David’s skin. David spread his long legs wider, his right leg pressing into his bed with his knee.

David moaned, his eyes wide and pupils huge. “Max!” He managed to cry out, jerking his body with each of Max’s rough thrust inside him. David’s whole body felt like electric shocks were going through him, his cock was so hard, and his ass pulsed around Max’s cock. Max pulled David’s hips to him, slamming faster with each thrust, his mouth going to David’s neck.

Max’s shoes pressed into the floorboards, lifting him and David up slightly so he could thrust down into him. David wrapped his legs around Max, his nails digging into the floor, his back arching, and his head hitting back and forth against his bedside table. The smell coming from both of them was driving them both mad, Max slamming down hard against David’s prostate, David crying out and cumming on his own face from the position Max had them in.

Max sat up straight, pulling David up and down on his cock, slamming as deep as he could get before cumming inside of his mate. Max’s body shivered, looking down at the cum covered face of David, his hips still rocking against David’s ass, a large knot locking them in place with Max’s cock. “Fuck...We’re going to need to take medicine, so we don’t end up like this again…” Max moaned. “Also, I don’t think either of us wants to be parent yet….”

“I...I will have to get us a stronger dose...I took two Omega medication and it didn’t stop the urges…” David’s legs loosened from around Max, his feet going to the floor, keeping his knees bent and putting him into a crab position with his elbows and fingers pressed into the floor. “I swear I believed I was a Beta! I don’t understand why both of us changed so quickly….”

Max felt the knot on his cock shrink, allowing him to pull out of David. “It’s because we’re mates, you idiot…” Max sat down beside him, putting his hands to his face. “Being around our mate made us like this….Thank fuck it didn’t happen earlier with how many times you’ve touched me without thinking….You are the fucking camp counselor, you should know about destined mates being stronger than just heat urges….”

David sat up, feeling Max’s cum seep out of him and onto the floor. “We’re just going to have to make more precautions now…. You are an Alpha and I’m an Omega…. We need to both go into town together and get the correct items we need to control ourselves and not let others be influenced by us….”

Max groaned, grabbing David by the shirt, and licking the cum from David’s face. “We better hurry then David...Because I’m already wanting to fuck you again…”

 

The End.


	3. Day 3 High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This like the others was rushed and I do have a better idea for Teacher Max in the future for when I have more time :O This is basically all just porn lol

Max let out a groan, seeing David waiting excitedly at the school front door. “You are fucking early….” He took out a set of keys, walking passed David. Max’s hair was a mess, his shirt was half tucked in, and his pants were unbuckled. “I can’t believe I am stuck with you for this….”

“Principal Campbell thought that I’d be a great help!” David smiled, trying to ignore the smell of alcohol and cigarettes coming from Max. “I am on the Activities Committee! I’m sure the other students will love to come to school on Monday to all the decorations!”

Max’s eye twitched. “Yeah, the same students who didn’t want to join the Activities Committee or help out when asked….Not even the other teachers care about this stupid activities week. Principal Campbell only agreed to your little suggestion because he wanted to punish me and because it would look good to the parents….”

David frowned, looking at the floor as he followed Max into the school. “I know no one cares about this or about school….” He took in a breath. “But…” He looked at the back of Max’s head. “I will try my darnedest to show everyone how fun school can be!”

“Look, kid….This is High School, you aren’t an Elementary or Middle School kid anymore...I don’t know what your other schools were like, but this school is shit. All Campbell cares about is you guys passing your test, graduating, and keeping your parents satisfied.” Max turned to look at David. “You keep being so optimistic like this and you will constantly be bullied, even when you are an adult.”

The sixteen-year-old frowned. “You are our gym teacher. You have to have had some reason to work at a school in the first place…” David continued toward the gym. “I mean, you aren’t being paid much and I wish you could enjoy being a teacher more…”

“Look, I got this job because I owe Campbell, simple as that.” Max unlocked the gym door. “He needed a gym teacher for this shitty school and offered me the job.”

David looked at all the boxes in the middle of the gym. “Gwen and Jasper said they’d come this afternoon to help us….” He smiled at Max. “Just you watch, when everyone comes Monday, you will find joy in knowing you helped make the students enjoy their week!”

Max rolled his eyes. “At long as the fucking parents are happy and Campbell doesn’t cut my salary, I don’t really fucking care.” He took out a knife, cutting open the boxes. “If you hadn’t come so early, I’d have had some time to wake up a little more.”

“I wish I could help you be more into this job and be happier…” David looked at the decorations in the box.

“The only thing that will pick up my mood right now, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want to help me with.”  Max took a roll of tissue paper out of one of the boxes. “This is going to be such a mess to clean up after this week is done….”

“I’ll do it!” David put his hands on one of the boxes.

“Do what?” Max glanced over at David, pulling more tissue paper rolls out.

“If it will make your mood better and get you to actually do this with more enthusiasm! I will do anything to help you Mr.Grover!” David walked over to him. “Now what is it that I need to do?”

Max placed the tissue rolls on the box. “Really? You’d do anything to help me be more into this charade?”

David nodded. “As head of the Activities Committee, I want to help you enjoy working on this project and I’ll do anything to show you how much you can enjoy helping make others happy!”

“I haven’t been laid in months, masturbating gets old after a while, and now when I could have been out looking to get laid, I am going to be stuck at work all weekend with a bunch of annoying assholes.” Max crossed his arms. “Do you really think you can help me become more into this job?”

“Oh…” David blushed, biting his bottom lip. “Would it really help you be more into doing this in a better mood?”

Max grabbed David by the arm. “Do you really think you could do it, Davey? You? The goody-goody ass kisser? I bet you don’t even know how to do it.” He released David’s arm. “While it would change my mood to get my dick sucked or get laid, I’m not into getting you to feel like you have to do it to get what you want...Feels too predatory for me and I don’t feel like being arrested. So, let’s get these boxes empty and ready for when Nikki, Neil, Gwen, and Jasper show up.”

David stood still for a moment, thinking. “I won’t tell anyone and you aren’t forcing me…” He grabbed Max’s unbuckled belt from the front. “I do know some things....Maybe you can be a teacher and teach me how to do what can make you happy…” David pulled lightly on the belt, the buckle tugging on the other side.

A shiver went down Max’s back, he raised a brow at David, and let out a laugh. “Holy shit, are you serious?” He looked at David’s blushing and determined face, David nodding. Max took his phone out to check the time. “Okay, let’s go into the locker room.” He was horny enough it didn’t take much to convince him to go through with it.

David let out a gasp as he was pressed into a locker, Max’s mouth to his neck. “Mr.Grover!” He cried out, feeling Max’s hands slide up his sides, pulling his shirt out of his pants and above his stomach. David’s body jerked against Max’s as the gym teacher rocked his crotch into his.

Max’s hot breath hit David’s neck. “So, how much do you want to learn?” He moved his hands down to David’s ass squeezing it, listening to the small noise that came out of the redhead. “You can tell me to stop at any point you know….Also, call me Max, calling me Mr.Grover makes me feel old...”

“I don’t want you to stop…Max...” David rocked his hips into Max’s, becoming turned on by the grunt that escaped Max.

“Fuck…” Max unzipped his own pants, taking his cock out of his boxers. “Get on your knees, Davey...”

David fell to his knees quickly, his face burning hot from how much he was blushing, looking at Max’s erection. “I just...I just put it in my mouth and suck on it right?” He swallowed, moving the head of Max’s cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against it as he started to suck lightly.

“Shit….” Max pressed his hands into the lockers behind David. “Use your tongue a little more...Yes...Just like that….Fuck….David…” He moaned, closing his eyes tightly, feeling David bob his head up and down on his cock.

David glanced up at Max, sucking and rolling his tongue, trying not to gag when Max would jerk forward into his face and almost deep throating him. His own erection starting to hurt in his tight shorts, his body feeling warm.

“Okay...Stop…” Max pulled out of his mouth, breathing hard. “I don’t think you want to swallow my load…” He glanced down seeing the bulge in David’s shorts. “Get undressed…” Max removed his own clothes, David taking in a sharp shaky breath at seeing Max naked, a wet spot forming on his shorts. “Jesus Christ! Did you just fucking cum your pants from just seeing me naked? Now we’re going to have to wash that out and you’re going to have to wear gym shorts.”

David tried to cover it with his shirt, Max hitting his hand away. “Sorry...I’ve never done this before…” He let out a small yelp, when Max started to pull his shorts and underwear off him. David’s cock was still hard, cum on the head.

Max squatted down, rubbing his thumb against the head of David’s cock, enjoying the moan that escaped David. “You aren’t supposed to be turning me on this much…” Max ran his fingers over David. “Just the noises you make and how hot you look right now….This is wrong on so many levels...I thought getting a blow job would have been enough and I wouldn’t want more from you…”

“You want more?” David’s body arching upward into Max’s hand. “I want more too….”

Max pulled away from David, putting his hands to his face, and sitting down on a bench. “Shit, you’re sixteen, this shouldn’t be happening. This was supposed to release my stress, but now it’s just building up.” His eyes widened, feeling David move onto his lap. “What do you think you are doing?”

“I’m not….” David wrapped his arms around Max’s shoulders. “I’m not stupid, I know how guys have sex...I just never thought it would be like this….” He started to position himself, but Max stopped him fast.

“Yeah, you know where my dick goes, great….But, you are still a fucking idiot if for your first time you’re going to try and sit down on my cock without any lube or prep…” Max moved him off his lap. “Do you want to rip your asshole up and then I’d have to explain how that happened?”

David thought for a moment, then walked to one of the lockers, taking out a container of vaseline. “I saw this guy had this in his locker for his dry skin. Can this be used as a lube?”

“You are really wanting to do this.” Max grabbed the vaseline from him. “This will work.” The thirty-year-old gym teacher, open the container, and put some on his fingers. “Lay on your stomach, put your legs on either side of the bench, and raise your ass….”

David did as he was told, shivering at the cold bench against his erection. “Like this?” His eyes went wide, letting out a gasp, feeling Max’s cold finger push into him.

Max pushed another vaseline covered finger into David, working both inside him, spreading them, and pushing them deeper. David tightened around his fingers, Max putting his free hand on David’s hip. “Try not to tighten up too much yet…”

David rocked his hips backward into Max’s hand, feeling a third finger push into him. “Max!” He moaned, his toes pressing into the floor of the locker room.

“If it hurts, I won’t get mad if you tell me to stop….” Max pulled his fingers out of David, covering his cock with the vaseline. “You sure you want to keep going kid?”

David looked over his shoulder at Max. “I’m not a kid….” He clenched his teeth, jerking forward, feeling Max slowly push into him. “Ah! Hnnn…”

Max held David’s hips, pushing deep inside him. “Damn...You are fucking tight….” He moved one of his hands between David’s legs, grabbing his cock and stroking it.

“Max!” David’s body shook, his hands gripping the end of the bench, and his hips jerking backward with each of Max’s movements. “Don’t stop!” He moaned, his feet pressing hard into the floor.

Squeezing his hand around David, Max pulled out of the teenager, thrusting back in rougher. Max’s heart was beating hard in his chest, loving every moment of being inside David, and each whimper and moan coming from him. “You aren’t going to tell anyone about this right?” Max leaned down kissing David’s neck.

“If..Ah!...Nnnm...If I told…” David’s eyes rolled back, tightening around Max. “We couldn’t do this again.”

Max laughed. “Shit ki-...David, you are already wanting to do this again? You horny little nerd…”

David rocked his hips faster with Max’s thrust, his fingers hooking into the holes on the bench. He let out a loud cry, feeling Max hit his prostate, the older man still rubbing his cock. “Ma-Max! I…..Ahn!” David moaned loudly, cumming against the bench.

“Ugn...David…” Max pulled David up, thrusting harder inside him. “I’m going to have to keep you after school sometime...Fuck you on my desk in my office….Fuck you in the showers...” Max pressed his face into David’s neck. “Shit, if it wouldn’t show...I’d cover you in marks…” He felt David reach back and grab the back of his head, gripping his hair.

“Ah! Max!” David gasped, feeling Max cum inside him, his body shaking from using muscles he’d never used before. His fingers tightening inside Max’s hair, his legs cramping up. “M...Max...I’m so tired…” David breathed heavily.

“Good thing we have two hours till anyone else shows up….” Max ran his hands down David’s body. “Going to need to clean the bench and floor….Clean you up too…”

David shivered when Max moved him off of him, Max’s cum coming out a little as he pulled out. “Is your mood better now, Max?” He shakingly stood up.

Max laid back on the bench. “Yeah, yeah…” He stretched. “I’ll work on the stupid decorations….It is a waste of time, but I guess making this school look less shitty might be a good thing.”

David awkwardly shifted, feeling some of Max’s cum going down his leg. “I guess I need to go show now and clean up the mess I made….” He looked over Max’s body. “I wouldn’t mind this being an after school activity sometimes….”

“You little pervert….” Max sat up.

“Maybe you will like coming to work on time too….I can come to school early and help you enjoy being at school….” David sat on Max’s lap, facing him, and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “We can tell everyone we’re working on new activities for the students…I’ll come up with some things and make some fliers, just so we aren’t liars.”

“You are really obsessed with school, that isn’t very healthy.” Max moved his hands to David’s hips. “You are a teen, you should be enjoying yourself more, doing more teen shit, and making mistakes. Worrying too much about your studies and trying to make others enjoy school, it isn’t normal.”

David pressed his chest to Max’s, kissing him roughly. Max groaned into the kiss, grabbing David’s ass cheeks with both hands hard. “Neither is a thirty-year-old teacher having sex with a sixteen-year-old….” David squeaked, feeling Max become hard again.

“Shower….Now….” Max rocked his hips upward. “I’m not going to go easy this time….We have an hour and a half….” He picked David up, David wrapping his legs around him, and they headed into the showers. “I’m going to fuck your brains out so hard, you won’t be able to put those decorations up…”

“No! We have a job to do-” David’s back arched, being pushed back down on Max’s cock, the older man turning on the shower. “I will still be helping decorate the school...Oh gosh!…”

“Mmm, I think I will be enjoying school more now…” Max smirked at the gasping teen.

  
  


The end.


	4. Day 4 Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I'd have liked and I'm not very happy with it, I will probably write a much better version that is more thought out in the future. This is Crime prompt.

“David?” Max’s voice came over the phone, sounding shaky. “I….I need your help…”

David sat up quickly. “Max?! What’s wrong?!” He climbed out of his bed.

“I seriously fucked up, oh god….” Max started to cry on the other end. “I can’t tell you over the phone...Please, can you come to my house….”

David felt ill with worry now, starting to get dressed. “I’ll be there as fast as I can!”

It took four hours of driving, but David arrived at Max’s house and knocked on the door. Max opened the door, the thirteen-year-old looking really shaken up. “David, please don’t freak out….” He moved aside, letting David in, an awful smell hitting David’s nose.

David could see Max had a bruise on his cheek and his lip was cut. “...Oh...Max...What happened?” He reached to touch Max’s cheek, but the boy stepped back.

“....In the kitchen...Follow me…” Max put a hand to his side, leading David to the kitchen, seeming to be in a lot of pain.

Looking into the kitchen, David’s eyes widened, seeing blood on the floor. He followed the blood trail to see the two dead bodies of Max’s parents, Max’s father with a knife in his throat, and his mother in the back of the neck. “Max….” David glanced at Max, seeing the boy cry into his hands.

“They just...They kept yelling at me and my dad started to hit me...I just…” Max’s body shook. “I couldn’t take it anymore!” He removed his hands from his face, tears going down his cheeks. “Something in me snapped and I grabbed the knives….I don’t want to go to prison….”

David pressed his lips together tightly, walking over to Max and hugging him. “It’s alright, Max….I know how to take care of everything...You are not going to prison, no one is going to find out about this…”

Max cried into David’s stomach, clutching his shirt tightly. “I’m sorry I brought you into this, I don’t want you committing a crime too. But, you were the only one I could depend on!”

“It’s going to be alright…” David stroked Max’s hair. “Does your father have any tools, like a saw and where are your trash bags….”

“Yes...I’ll go get it…” Max left the kitchen for the garage.

Walking up to the body of Max’s father, David stomped on the father’s head in anger, his shoulders shaking. “I should have tried to get him away from the both of you three years ago….” David hissed at the body, walking out of the house and removing his license plate from his car, before going back inside. He took his cellphone out, making a call. “I’m going to give you an address….It is a cleanup….No, it isn’t at the camp again. I just spilled something and don’t have the cleaning supplies.” David gave the address to the person on the other side.

Max came back into the kitchen with his father’s hand saw, looking at David. “This is the only thing he had…” He went to the sink, opening the cabinet to show the trash bags.

“Okay, Max… I need you to place the saw near your father’s body and come with me. I’m taking you back to camp.” David put a hand out to Max.

“What about them?” Max motioned to the bodies.

“It won’t be tied to you, Max. I told you, no one is going to know about this…” David sighed. “I called someone, they will be here shortly, they will use your fathers saw and clean up the mess.”

Max stared at David confused. “Why are you so calm about this? I killed my parents….Their bodies are on my kitchen floor…How do you know people that can clean up a murder scene?”

David looked away from Max, his shoulders lowering. “It’s complicated, but I will tell you about it back at camp, we need to get out of here before they arrive and before you neighbors wake up.”

Both David and Max went to David’s car quickly, Max seeing a van coming up the street. David drove down the road for a little while, before pulling off the road to put his license plate back on. “Why did you remove it?” Max asked.

“If anyone saw my car leaving the area and happened to remember my license plate, they’d come asking questions.” David replied, driving back toward camp again.

Max leaned back in his seat. “Holy shit, you are some kind of serial killer….”

“I’m not a serial killer…” David’s hands gripped the steering wheel tight. “Just…” He sighed. “Just...Sometimes...Things….Things happen, accidents, and other reason...Which end up with people dead or seriously hurt.” David glanced at Max. “To protect the camp, decisions had to be made, and cleanups had to be ordered.” He lightly touched the shirt around his neck. “Sometimes, things happen that have to be done.”

“Well, that isn’t ominous at all…” Max winced, hissing in pain. “Should I be worried about my own safety?”

David glared at the road. “I’ll get you to the Sleepy Peak Hospital, they don’t ask a lot of questions. I’d never hurt you, Max….If I knew how far things had escalated with your parents, I would have…..” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter anymore...I’m so sorry you had to go through such an experience….” Looking at Max again, he saw the boy slowly fade into unconsciousness. “I’ll get you to the hospital soon….”

With a little speeding and making sure not to be caught by police, David carried Max into the hospital. Nothing was broken, but there were cracks to his ribs and signs that his arms had been broken before. When Max woke up, he was in the counselor cabin in the bed Gwen used when she was working at the camp. David was asleep beside him, sitting on the floor with his arms on the bed, and his head on his arms.

Max reached out, brushing hair out of David’s face. The idea that David has covered up murders and other accidents before was kind of thrilling, but also a little scary with how happy David usually was. Snapping and killing his parents had felt amazing, to finally have control over them, to hurt them instead for the first time. The thought of jail had scared him though and David was the only person he felt he could trust.

Something stirred inside Max as he looked at David’s sleeping face. Horror filled Max for a moment upon realizing what that feeling was and he trailed a finger to David’s lips, the older man’s mouth opening slightly to breath out. Max swallowed, moving his finger into David’s mouth slowly, David moved a little, his tongue moving against the foreign object in his mouth.

Max felt a shiver go down his back, starting to work two fingers in and out of David’s mouth. The sleeping man began to dream about sucking on a popsicle, starting to suck on Max’s fingers. Breathing hitching, Max became hard, pulling his fingers from David’s mouth. He didn’t want to risk doing it for too long, he looked at the saliva on his finger, pulling his cock out with his other hand.

Max ran David’s saliva over his cock, letting out a repressed moan, glancing at David to make sure he was still asleep, the blanket over him to hide what he was doing. The thirteen-year-old rubbed himself slowly, imagining being inside David, his body shaking as he came into his hand, his back arching.

The boy slid out of the bed, leaving the cabin to go to the bathroom and clean himself up. David woke up, looking at the empty bed, panic striking him at not seeing Max. “Max?!” David cried out, running out of the cabin. “Max?! Where are you?!”

Hearing David’s panicked voice, Max exited the bathroom, drying his hands on his clothes. “Over here!” He called out to David, the man running over to him, and collapsing to his knees in front of him. “David?”

David wrapped his arms around Max, pressing his face into Max’s stomach. “I was worried that you ran away….You need your rest and I just….”

Max put his hands on David’s shoulders. “David….I have no where else to go... I’m also not such a big dick that I’d just vanish after you helped me….” He swallowed hard at David’s face being against his stomach.

“I worry that you might be scared of me now….” David closed his eyes.

Max let out a strained laugh. “Me? Scared of you? I just killed both of my parents….” He tried to think of other things, but David holding him, being so close, he got hard again. “Shit…”

“...Max?” David felt the boy’s erection against his chest.

“Sorry...Teenage hormones…” Max bit his bottom lip, his grip tightening on David’s shoulders. “I’m sorry if you feel-” His eyes went wide, feeling David hug him tighter. “David?”

David looked up at Max, his face red. “It’s okay Max…The adrenaline can sometimes cause this type of reaction. You’ve been through a lot in only a few hours….”

An idea came to Max, the teen looking down at David. “Can you help me with it?” Max watched David’s shocked reaction. “I need to be comforted or some shit.”

“I….” David glanced at Max’s erection through his pants. “Isn’t that kind of taking advantage of the situation...You’ve been through something traumatic…I’m also fourteen years older than you…”

Max rolled his eyes. “I’ve killed my parents and you seem to have done a lot of questionable things for the camp….So, what's a little stress relief between criminals?”

“Max….” David moved his hands to Max’s hips. “You acted in self-defense… Even if the courts would think it was a little overkill...If you’d been caught, you are still a minor and were in an abusive household...You are not a criminal and after a couple of weeks or months, you can start a normal life…”

“What do you mean a normal life?” Max eyed David, confused.

David smiled. “They are going to make it look like your father killed your mother, then fled with you….When the time comes, you can say you escaped your father, but have no idea where he is. You will then be able to get adopted to hopefully a better family….”

“Damnit, David!” Max pulled David up a little by his shirt, kissing him hard.

David let out a surprised noise, his brain turning off for a moment. His wide eyes looking into Max’s eyes, his whole body going stiff. Many thoughts were going through his head when he snapped out of it, but he pushed them aside, kissing Max back.

Max pulled back to take a breath, looking at David’s dazed face. “Want to reconsider us relieving stress with each other?”

David was hard from the kiss, not even Bonquisha’s kisses had made him feel this way, his heart pounding in his chest. “I….” David moved his hands up Max’s sides. “I’m not going to be taking advantage of you at a vulnerable time?”

Max laughed, grabbing David by the chin. “I’m the one taking advantage of you....” He ran a thumb over David’s bottom lip. “I might be having a slight mental breakdown and this is the way I choose to let myself calm down…But I am doing this willingly…”

Max grabbed David’s arm, leading the twenty-seven-year-old man back to the Counselor Cabin. David was pushed back into his bed, watching Max with a confused expression as the boy went through his bedside dresser. “What are you looking for?” David asked, sitting up on the bed on his elbows.

“This…” Max took out some Vaseline. “I knew you had to have some, since you are prepared for anything that can happen at camp, even if we’re about to use this for not it’s intended use.”

David was a little confused. “What do you mean?”

Max shook his head. “For a guy who covers up murders and has probably killed or hurt someone, you are still innocent in this type of shit….” He placed the vaseline on the bed, grabbing David’s pants by the belt. “I’m going to fuck you David and we’re both going to sort out some issues….”

David’s face turned red, lifting his hips up when Max tried to pull his pants and underwear down. “Are you sure about this, Max? How do you even….” He was really embarrassed now. “How do you even know how to do this sort of stuff?” Max pulled the rest of David’s clothes off.

“I’m thirteen, David….I know how to use the internet.” Max took his own clothes off, opening the vaseline. “My parents didn’t give a shit about teaching me anything, school didn’t tell us much yet and wouldn’t cover gay sex anyway. So, online porn was the best way for me to find out how to fuck anything.”

David was hard, but tried to cover it with his hands. “I’ve had sex ed in school…” He looked away. “But, I’ve never..done anything….and I’ve never seen porn…” Max put some of the vaseline on his fingers, moving two slender fingers into David’s ass, watching the surprised look come across David’s face. “Cold and weird!” David cried out.

“Suck it up, David….” Max’s breathing hitched, moving his fingers deeper, working the vaseline around inside David. He spread his fingers, moving them faster, watching David’s expressions change as he got use to the feeling of having something entering and moving inside his ass.

“It feels strange, Max….” David’s back arched, letting out a moan, his heels pushing into the mattress.

Max was feeling really excited, having the power to make David make those noises and twist, with only his fingers. The rush Max was feeling was stronger than when he killed his parents, he’d been excited at overpowering his parents, but the thought of making David his was driving him mad.

“...David….” Max moved his fingers out of David, moving his cock against David’s ass. “Don’t stop yourself from making those noises…”

David’s heart was pounding hard in his chest, his body tingling, and his toes curling. His whole body jerked, feeling Max thrust inside him, causing him to move his legs up and bend his knees, pressing his feet into the mattress. “Max!” He cried out spreading his legs more for the younger boy.

Max took in a sharp breath, pushing as far into David as he could, humping against him a little. “Fuck….” He slowly started to pull out of David, thrusting back in, getting into a rhythm. Max held David’s hips, David grabbing his bed sheets tightly. “David!” Max moaned, pushing his face right below David’s ribcage, picking up speed with his thrust.

David started to move his hips with Max’s thrust, arching his back, and letting out a loud gasp. “Max! Harder!” He found himself wanting more the rougher Max thrust against him.

“Ugn…” Max grunted, thrusting harder, his knees digging into the mattress, starting to lift David a little more to try to fuck him faster.

David rose his hips for Max, his legs starting to shake. “Ah!...Ah!...Max!” David cried out, tightening around the boy’s cock, cumming. His legs fell back down against the bed, his eyes rolling back as his body shook from his first orgasm.

Max jerked forward, a shiver shooting down his back, arching into David. He dug his nails hard into David’s hips, his lower back tensing as he came inside David. Max pulled out of David, rolling to lay beside him, both of them breathing heavily, and their bodies covered in sweat.

“If I stay at camp instead of letting people know I’m still alive and that I’m still missing with my dad, that means I won’t have to go back to school right?” Max looked up at the ceiling. “I really don’t want to be put into the system….I don’t want to be placed with a random family….” He turned to look at David. “I’d never see you again….”

“Oh, Max…” David slowly turned to his side, pulling Max into a hug. “I…” He closed his eyes. “I want you to still get an education, you’re still a kid, and there is so much you still have to learn….” David moved his hand into Max’s hair. “But, I don’t want you to be put into a possible bad situation again...After you just escaped one….”

“Then you adopt me, David!” Max wrapped his arms around David. “You have people that can cover up murders, you must know someone who could make sure you’d be my new guardian….” He pressed his fingers into David’s skin. “It will make sure I don’t get trapped with a new shitty family and we can be together all the time…”

David held Max close, thinking for a moment, running his hands down Max’s back. “I will see what I can do Max….” He felt Max breathing lightly, noticing that the teenager had fallen asleep. While David was still concerned about having sex with a teenager as a Camp Counselor, he cared deeply for Max, and he wanted what was best for him. It made him happy that Max was opening up to him more, he just hoped Max wouldn’t regret what they’d done.

 

The End.


End file.
